This application relates to topical anti-infective ointments, particularly for use in the treatment of burns.
It is well established that microbial infection is one of the major complications associated with burn wounds, and that in the case of major burns this infection can lead to the death of the victim. Such infections can be caused by any of a number or organisms, although Pseudomonas aeruginosa is probably the most common.
To prevent or reduce infection of burn wounds, topical ointments have been used. These ointments have incorporated silver sulfadiazine (U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,590, incorporated herein by reference) or various antibiotics. A topical ointment for burns has also been reported which contains a combination of silver salts and norfloxocin, a quinoline antibiotic, or its salts (U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,197, incorporated hereby by reference). In the case where the antibiotic is silver norfloxocin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,197 reports a synergistic enhancement of activity.
In addition to efficacy, a significant concern in the treatment of burn wounds is the avoidance of resistant strains during prolonged treatment. We have now found that combinations of silver or silver salts with a variety of antibiotics not only provide improved antimicrobial efficacy, they also reduce the incidence of microbial resistance.